Where I belong
by Nightstar Grayson
Summary: ON HOLD. Robin trades Starfrire and Raven for Super Girl and Bat Girl as part as Batman's deal for the team. What happens when they all meet together once more? Read to find out! Pairings: RobStarBat, BBRaeSuper,CyBee. Flames are welcome. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my new story 'Where I belong'. Enjoy.

Summary: After Robin trades Starfrire and Raven for Super Girl and Bat Girl for the team, they leave. What happens when they all meet together once more?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

At Titans Tower 

"Hey guys look, the mail is here." Beast Boy shouted from the counter of the kitchen. He was looking at the pile of mail that was put on the counter. Robin quickly ran over to see if there was his mail. The others were still busy with their activities.

"Junk"

"Junk"

"Junk"

"Jun-Wait a minute, this letter is from Bruce Wayne." Robin thought. He quickly ripped open the envelope. There in bright gold letters was written, from Justice League. The envelope read.

Dear Robin,

We have notice that the Teen Titans have not been doing so good in crime fighting lately. The Justice League and I think that the Teen Titans could use some extra hand or just a little trade. We think that you can choose any two of your teammates and we could trade you for Super Girl and Bat Girl. They have been highly trained by me, Batman. We hope you consider our offer.

Sincerely,

The Justice League.

After he read the note, he did notice that his team was getting weaker so he decided to take a chance.

"Titans report to main room immediately" Robin yelled over the intercom.

All the titans except for Beast Boy was running in the room.

"This better be important because I was meditating." Raven replied while getting herself some herbal tea.

"This is important. I just received a letter form Batman saying that our team is not in good shape. So he and I agree that we are going to trade our two teammates for Super Girl and Bat Girl." Robin said eyeing Starfire and Raven. Raven being the one drinking herbal tea, spat out her tea and started coughing.

"Hey man, you seriously aren't going to trade two of our…your family members for some girls are you?" Cyborg asked not believing on what he just heard.

"The Bat said it would be better for the team… and the city. That is our duty…remember?" Robin asked still eyeing the two girls standing there.

"So dude, who are you going to send away?" Beast Boy asked standing closer to Raven.

"I think I am going to trade Starfire and Raven for Super Girl and Bat Girl." Robin said ending his sentence staring at the teary emerald eye girl, Starfire. All the Titans' mouth fell wide open.

"Batman said they would be here tomorrow at noon." Robin continued trying not to sound weak. Over the past few month after Tokyo, he and Starfire did get closer, but it was best for the city…it was his duty. With that Starfire had tears falling like Niagara Falls. She quickly ran out of the room with her auburn hair swinging while running to the roof where she could think.

Raven on the other hand watched Robin with a death glare. Not only was she being sent away and her best friend's feeling was hurt by some jerk, but she was going to get separated form the love of her life. Same as Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven had been getting closer together. They would not fight with each other anymore. Instead you would find them laughing together.

She got up from the chair she sat in and ran to her room.

"Dude that was just cold, can't you ask Batman if we could just keep everybody and have extra help?" Beast Boy asked while walking over to a disappointed faced Robin.

"No Beast Boy, Batman also needs people on the Justice League. I don't know what they are going to do with Starfire and Raven, but there is no other choice we have a duty to serve." Robin replied looking into Beast Boy's eyes seeing a hint of hurt.

"No you always had a choice, but you just chose duty over love…a love of a family…friends…I don't know about you, but I am not liking this decision." Beast boy yelled at the Boy blunder. Cyborg had long left the room for Beast Boy and Robin to fight. He knew this was not going to turn out good.

"Do you think I like my choice, because our team is failing, I have to give up the love of my life for two girls I have not met since I was 13. I don't want to trade Star away, but like I said I have no choice. No my decision is final, Super Girl and Bat Girl are coming over at noon tomorrow." Robin yelled back while going to the roof to talk to Starfire. Before he left the room he heard Beast Boy said…

"You always had a choice."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yeah this is the first chapter. Please read and review. I know the characters are out of character, but flames are welcome on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I m back and alive. Thanx for all the reviews. I love em'!! Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Before Robin walked out the door. He could have sworn he heard Beast Boy say something. Now he was too concentrated on how to explain this to Starfire. He walked to the roof and heard some sniffing, and then he turned around to see a puffy red eyed goddess with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey" Robin said trying not to sound desperate to talk to her. She just sat there, ignoring him. Robin couldn't take the tension anymore. I had seen like eternity just for her to say hi. He knew that she was very mad and disappointed.

"Why?" Starfire asked with more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why what?" Robin asked while sitting next to her.

"Why is it me and Raven, WHY IS IT US THAT HAVE TO BE SENT AWAY? CAN'T WE JUST ALL STAY HERE, WITH THE EXTRA HELP?" The alien girl started screaming. She got up and tried to stay away from him as possible.

"Star, look, Batman said we are not doing too good and we need help. If he takes two people out of the Justice League, sure they can carry on, but then if I took Cyborg and Beast Boy, then we would have too many girls. So, I used you girls to trade and then the team would still be even. And plus, they were trained by Batman. I am going to do what is best for the city. And this duty will always come first." With that he saw Starfire at the other side of the tower, trying her hardest not to look weak. "And Starfire, I want you to know that I-I… I love you."

She looked in shock to hear what he just said. "I thought I loved you, a hero… no…my hero, but I was wrong. We've been through this before and I thought you would have chosen love over the obsession, but no, it's too late. Raven and I are going to pack. I wish you farewell and good luck. And with that she left the miserable boy blunder on the roof, silently.

Beast Boy got really pissed after his little TALK with Robin. He went in front of Raven's room and knocked on the door. It slowly slid open. He could see from the inside that she was packing already.

"Hey can I have word with you" Beast Boy asked uncertainly.

"Sure, just make it quick, I still have things to do." Raven said while pulling Beast Boy into her room and sitting on her bed.

"Look, I know what Robin is doing is unfair and I know you don't agree with it so I have a plan. I think we should…run away together." Beast Boy said with hope in his eyes.

"I can't, I am sorry, I would want to but, Starfire, the team and Robin, these things are just happening in such a sudden." Raven replied while going into her closet and putting her clothes into a bag. "Look, there is nothing we can do so just face it Beast Boy, things change. Things change for better and worse." She left the room with her bag while Beast Boy followed her.

Raven met Starfire in the hall and they both went to the common room. Not long after, Robin and Beast Boy came in with a serious face that was trying not to show any emotion. The girls putted their bags near the door.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Robin went to answer it.

"Yeah"

"Ok"

"Great, bye"

Click

He hung up the phone.

Batman just called and said, there was a schedule change. Instead of coming tomorrow for the girls they are coming today. He was actually on their way.

Cyborg came running in the common room to say goodbye to the girls, he would miss them but hey they will see each other again soon.

They gave their last goodbyes hugs, and kisses. Suddenly the door bell rung and behind the door was….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 Ohhh…cliffy!! Yeah. Sorry if this is a crappie chapter but its 3:10 am right now so I can't think straight. Well please read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! I loved all my review, good or bad, thanks for reviewing!! I'm really stressed and have tons of homework so sorry if I don't update for a while!! Thanks, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever-own Teen Titans

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Recap:

They gave their last goodbyes, hugs, and kisses. Suddenly the door bell rung and behind the door was….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 3

Behind the door stood Batman with Batgirl on his left side and Super girl on his right side. Starfire and Raven were dumbstruck that were going to be traded off with some wimpy looking girls. (Sorry, no offense or anything).

"Great you made it" Robin said stepping in front of everyone. The red head with blue eyes came stepping in front of Batman and walked over to Robin.

"Long time no see boy blunder" she Batgirl who wanted everyone to call her Babs said in a flirty tone. She started grinning like mad.

"Ok, is there something going on that I don't know?" Starfire asked while stepping in between them.

Cyborg went off to help Batman find Batgirl and Super girl's rooms while super girl went along. Beast Boy and Raven were taking Starfire and Raven's things to the limo outside waiting. They were in a last heated conversation. Looks like they were going to stay there for another

With Batgirl, Robin and Starfire 

"Yeah, we use to date. But then we broke up because Robin had to move to Jump City to go solo." Babs replied still not taking her glare off of Robin. Now Starfire felt like a third wheel. A few hours ago he had just admitted that he loved her. Now he was staring at his ex right in front of her. Yeah, a great way to make a perfect image for her.

With Cyborg and Batman 

"So how long are the girls going to stay with the Justice League for?" Cyborg asked Batman as they were walking down the hall carrying big bags.

"I was thinking about… one to two years. When they are strong enough to come back and help you guys without any problems. I will bring them back and you Titans would decide if you guys want the girls back or just keep Batgirl and Super girl." They immediately stopped in front of a guest room

"I guess they won't mind sharing a room together in the guest room." Cyborg asked while typing the keys into the keypad to unlock the door.

"Bo, I think they are fine… they've had plenty of sleepovers before with each other. They won't mind" Batman replied. They both walked into an empty room with two beds. They set the bags down and began to make their way to the OPS room.

With Raven and Beast Boy 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Beast Boy said with a huge wave of sadness in it. He began to look down making his way down to the street where the limo driver/butler was waiting in the car.

"Hey Beast Boy, don't say that. I promise we will see each other again." replied Raven in a gentle yet comforting voice. She never felt like this before. It felt different for once. Beast Boy looked up and began to smile. He felt better now that Raven said that. They slowly walked to the limo and enjoying each other's presence.

With Robin, Batgirl, and Starfire 

All three of them were sitting on the counter catching up with the past. During the whole time, Starfire was very quiet. She just listened to what Robin and Batgirl said. Her communicator ringing suddenly which stirred her out of her trans. She slowly opened it and the screen showed a teary face Raven.

"Raven, what happened?"

"Nothing Star, it's just that I'm calling you to say that it is time to go."

During that whole time Robin watched in silence while batgirl went to go search for batman. She closed her communicator while Robin and herself sat in a complete eerie silence. She hated one of these things. Robin couldn't take the silence anymore so he decided to say something, but then decided not to.

Suddenly Batman appeared from the opening doors with batgirl, super girl and Cyborg following not too behind. Gar came in from the front door and left it open.

"Raven is already in the limo waiting… I don't think you would want her waiting. She's not in the best of mood." Gar said, walking to the group.

"Well this is it yall, this is it." Cyborg said while walking over to Starfire and Robin. He gently laid a soft hug on her fragile body. She, in return, hugged back. Beast Boy was next, he also gently hugged her then let go.

Last but not least, it was Robin's turn. He slowly turned to her and laid a hug that explained everything. Her body fitted perfectly next to his. It was amazing. He non-willingly had to let go. When they parted, they locked eyes, but tore apart when Batman began to speak.

"Ok guys, I think it's time that we leave now." Batman said in a husky tone.

"Well come over a visit some time." Robin replied to him.

"Well the plan is that…we keep the two girls for a year or two. Then you guys would have the choice of keeping batgirl and super girl, or you can have your old teammates back." Robin nodded to Batman's plan. He hoped he made the right decision.

Starfire and batman made their way out the door and to the limo. A old man suddenly came out of the driver's seat and walked to the side of the limo and opened the door for Starfire and batman. The titans could see Raven in the limo reading one of her books. Batman waved a final goodbye and got into the limo right after Starfire did.

Yup things were defiantly going to change around here.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSorry again if this chapter did not make sense. Well anyways. Read and review. Thanx!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy, I was in the mood to write the next chapter so here it is.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Recap:

Yup, things were defiantly going to change around here.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

During the whole limo ride, nobody dared to speak. Except for Batman or Bruce was talking to Alfred. He was the butler/ chauffer. The two girls sat in the back of the limo. Raven was reading her book and Starfire just stared out the window.

"Ok…look, I know you two may not like this right now because, to you two this is such a sudden. But, I promise I'll make as good as possible. Now, Raven and Starfire, you two need to hide your secret identity some time so what are your names going to be…?" Batman asked trailing off.

"Well we never had to hide our identities before so I'm going with Raven" The goth replied not looking up from her book.

"Well you need to go by a different name… how about Rachel… Rachel Roth." Batman asked taking her book and putting it beside him. She looked at him and thought about it. Things were going to change and she had to adapt to a new life now. Not as the titan but as a Justice league super hero…might as well follow the rules.

"Fine, Rachel Roth… I'll take it. But, I'm not changing my image" Rachel replied.

"Friend Rachel, what should be my new name?" Starfire asked looking at both Batman and Rachel to and fro.

"Ok… what is you Tamaranean name?" Batman asked

"Koriand'r" She replied.

"Lets make you Kori Anders" Batman replied.

"What about you" The girls said in unison

"You can call me Bruce Wayne."

They suddenly fell silent. It was like as if the whole world stopped. This is real life now… nothing was going to be the same.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With the new titans 

"I got all of Super Girl and Bat Girl's stuff all settled in for tonight." Cyborg said while walking into the main room where everyone was talking.

"Hey guys want to go for some pizza, you know like a double date?" Robin asked Batgirl while eyeing Beast Boy and Super Girl. Beast Boy quickly took notice and stared at Super Girl (vice versa).

"Hey, Cy, ya wanna come?" Robin asked while totally not paying any attention to what he was about to say.

"Naw. It's ok, I'll just go over to the Titans East for a little while. Call me when you guys get back." With that he left the room. Robin shrugged his shoulders and walked hand in hand with Batgirl to his R-cycle. (Grrr…how dare he)

_**In the limo**_

"Master Bruce, we've arrived, would you like me to take the two madam's luggage in their rooms?" Alfred said while opening the door of the limo.

"Yes, Alfred please do. Would you guys like to share a room or do you guys want separate rooms?" Bruce asked. The two girls looked at each other and started talking.

Getting out of the limo, Kori said, "Rachel, I suggest we share a room, so then we could possibly…." She trailed off looking at the floor while making her way to the huge mansion in front of her.

"Sure Kori, if you want." Rachel said as she was actually smiling. Hey she had to get use to this life some how and someday. Why not start now?

They went into the mansion. Inside was like heaven. Two huge stairways that come down on the two sides. The middle has a fountain and a hallway. They followed Alfred upstairs to their room. Their room was on the far right of the hallway. The room was not too small, yet it was just perfect for two people to room together.

"Hey Kori, where do you think we'll be in 3 years?" Rachel asked looking at her redheaded friend.

"Truthfully, I hope we would be home, with the titans." Kori replied looking down sadly to the ground. Bruce interrupted them by the door.

"Hey Kori and Rachel, dinner is ready."

"We shall be down there as soon as possible." Kori replied. Bruce nodded his head and closed the door to their room. The two former titans immediately began to unpack.

With the titans 

"So dudes, what are we going to order?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't you dare order this time." Robin warned.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked while taking her pen from her hair and a notepad from her apron.

"Yes, we'll take a whole pizza that is divided into tofu, pepperoni, and cheese." Robin ordered.

"And what wo-." The waitress immediately cut off by Robin's communicator ringing. He opened it and checked the status.

"Dude Robin, who is it?" Beast Boy asked while Super Girl and Batgirl sat next to the two curious titans. Before he could answer robin heard a familiar voice

"Hello my boy"

"Slade"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, what do u think? Bad good? I need u to review!! PLLLZZZZ!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, OMG I am SO sorry that I haven't update in like million of centuries, but I've been SOOO busy lately! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin immediately jumped out of his position. "Slade what do you want?" Robin screamed. The whole pizza place was looking towards their direction.

"I just want to say congratulations on you new teammates and since your team is stronger now, I'd watch your back" His icy voice came out of the communicator. With that, Robin looked all around pizza place. "But now where is your beloved girl…Starfire?" Slade tried to play dumb. Robin clenched his free fist and looked the other way.

"That is nothing concerning of you" Robin argued back.

"Well then I'll have to find out myself. We'll keep in touch." After that the screen got all blurry and Robin closed his communicator. He immediately ran out of the pizza place and rode is R-cycle home.

"Dude, what about our pizza?!?" Beast boy yelled across the pizza place. Everyone knew what he was going to do. They knew him too well. Even batgirl and super girl knew what he was going to do, lock himself up for days and just sit there trying to find a clue or solve a crime.

"Come on we just let him lock himself in his room and do nothing. Aren't we supposed to be a team?" Super girl asked.

"Come on lets order the pizza to go and I'll try to talk him out of it." Batgirl said while getting up making her way towards the counter.

"Batgirl, he's changed dramatically when he was still with Batman. Now he won't come out no matter WHAT." Cyborg said standing right next to her.

"I'll do my best. I know deep inside he loves me" Batgirl took the pizza and made her way to the others. Cyborg thought he was going to burst. Did she really thing that ROBIN the boy wonder loved BATGIRL?!? Maybe before but have you seen how he treated Starfire before the split up? Yeah big difference.

"But I thought only Starfire could sometimes get out of his horrible condition." Beast boy asked. That REALLY got Batgirl mad.

"LOOK, STARFREAK ISNT HERE ANYMORE. SHE WENT BYE BYE WITH BATMAN AND I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT SHE IS GOING TO COMEBACK SO WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP ABOUT HER? AND THAT EMO GIRL WHATS HER FACE…DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT HER EITHER. WE ARE YOUR NEW TEAMATES SO DEAL WITH IT." With that she stormed out of the pizza place with the pizza. She got into the T-car and waited for the others.

"Wow, um I think she is just mad because she lost her love to another girl but I don't know. She'll get over it soon" Super girl whispered. They all walked out the pizza place and drove home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short. Ive been SOOO busy. I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanx for being patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sooo sorry it took so long. Well just for you guys, I'm staying up all night just to write this chapter. .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Recap: "Wow, um I think she is just mad because she lost her love to another girl but I don't know. She'll get over it soon" Super girl whispered. They all walked out the pizza place and drove home.

As they exited the car, batgirl ran straight into the tower and ran in front of robin's room.

"Robin, Robin…can you please come out?" Batgirl nearly begged, while banging his door.

"If you bang that door one more time…" He trailed off while his fist banged on the table.

He open his door and let her in. She slowly made her way in front of his bed and looked into his computer. What she saw was shocking to her. It was a letter, not just any letter though. It was a letter to Starfreak from robin. It had already been sent.

She slowly lifted her head and met robin's eyes.

"What is this?" She asked with tears in his eyes. Slowly the tears were falling from her pale face.

He slowly torn his gaze away from her and exited out the door. She then began reading the letter. It wrote…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Korii, time for breakfast." Bruce shouted from the kitchen. He slowly drank his coffee while looking into his newspaper. Right next to him was the other new justice league IN TRAINING member.

"Miss Rachel, tell me does it always take this long for Miss. Kori to get ready?" Alfred asked while flipping the eggs and sizzling some bacon.

"Usually not this long, but I don't know what's taking her." Rachel replied while eating her breakfast and levitating. "Here let me check what she's doing." She got up and pushed her chain in while levitating herself to the upper level of the mansion.

In their room…

"Hey Kor, we've been calling you for the past 10 minutes. Whatcha up to?" Rachel asked while sitting next to her while she was reading a particular mail from non other than the boy wonder. "What is this" Rachel asked as she looked more closely to the letter.

"It's a letter from robin as a warning. He said that he met Slade the other day and he wanted us to take a look out for him." Kori said as she continued her message. "It also says that we have to stay here for at least a year, and train with them until we can reunite with the titans." She was going to save the rest of the letter for later. They both hurried downstairs for breakfast.

Bruce immediately notice the worry in Kori's face. He instantly took action and began shooting questions at her non-stop.

"Kori, are you ok? What were you doing for so long? You look worried what happened? If you need me I'm always here." Bruce finally manage to catch his breath and stop himself and let her talk.

"Well…Robin sent me a letter and this is what it says…" Kori began…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Starfire,

I'm so sorry I've put you through all this trouble. What was I thinking? I'm so in love with you and I just let you go when I see another pretty girl walking by, aka batgirl. That was the biggest mistake. But, a bigger mistake was letting you and Raven off the team without even a thought of either one of you.

All in all is that what has been done is done. I wish I could change the past but you'll always be in my heart. Don't worry; I'll see you in about 2 years. Then you'll be a titan again. That is up to you two. I understand if you wouldn't because of my inconsiderate mistakes. Well hope you two well. Letter me back.

Love,

Robin.

Batgirl thought about the letter that he wrote. "You'll always be in my heart", Robin never said that to her before. Could that be a sign? "I'm so in love with you and I just let you go when I see another pretty girl walking by aka batgirl". That was what stung her the most. Could she be SUCH a bother to Robin? Or was she his true love. All these questions rammed through her head.

She quickly closed the computer and exited Robin's room.

"I need to talk to him…" Was the last thing she said before entering the main room.

Well that's it for now yall. Thanx for tunning in:P

Read and REVIEW pllzzzz… thanxx.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Sorry I've been away for so long. School has been a pain in the a$$. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…at all…

--

Recap: "I need to talk to him…" Was the last thing she said before entering the main room.

"Robin?" Batgirl answered into his room. She suddenly found Robin spread across his bed, facing the ceiling. "Robin?" She tried again.

"What?" His voice was stern yet a bit cracky. It sounded like he had just got done crying.

"I need to talk to you now." Her voice held strongly trying not to break the moment.

"About…" He asked as he was still facing the ceiling thinking of what a jerk he was to Starfire…his Star.

"About this…" Batgirl immediately handed him the letter that she was reading. He slowly turned her head towards and his face suddenly began to flush a deep red. Not because of embarrassment but of anger.

"…Why in the world were you in my room?" He got up from the bed and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Why were you reading my letters, did you know that's against the law?" He snapped the letter from her fingers and held it tightly next to him.

Batgirl could feel tears stinging her eyes and were threatening to fall. She just then realized that he didn't really love her in the way she wanted.

"Out." Robin demanded as she stood there in silence with her head dropped. For a few seconds she still stood there.

"Well, could we go shop-" Robin's yelling immediately cut her off.

"I SAID OUT!" She immediately ran out the door and headed to her quarters.

Robin thrusted his fist towards the wall that made a huge thumping sound. This never should have happened. Never EVER EVER!

But obviously, it was out of his control.

--

"Well, that's defiantly something" Bruce began. He slowly walked over to her, standing right in front of her blocking her view of light. She had no choice but to slowly lift her head from the letter and meeting her mentor's eyes. His eyes were exactly the same as Robin's, stunningly blue.

"I think it is time for consuming the morning meal. We must be down to the kitchen before Alfred discard's our meal." Kori said slowly while ripping her eyes away from Bruce's.

"Well, aren't you going to write him back?" Rachel asked curiously as she snatched the note out of her hands. She slowly folded it up in fourths and placed in on the bed that they were sitting on.

Kori thought nice and hard about it. She really wanted to message him back, but not with what had happen lately. He had hurt her deeply. No kind of apology letter would heal the scar that she would now carry for life. But, who knows, maybe in time things would turn around and everything would turn out ok. 'Highly unlikely' she thought to herself.

She slowly stood up while Rachel closed her eyes and followed behind her.

During breakfast everyone was quiet. Training would start right after dinner everyday. But, sometimes they could have some breaks on some days. Maybe even some vacation time.

--

3 years later

Robin, now Nightwing, was beating the crap out of the punching bag. Sweat dripping from his face. Things had taken long then they expected. Bruce said two years, but he extended the time for personal reasons. As was stated by him. Suddenly Beast Boy's head popped into the training room.

"Nightwing, you've got a call waiting for you" Beast Boy said as he stuck out his hands and showed him the phone. After that, he quickly exited the room to give him and whoever was on the phone some privacy. Nightwing didn't obligate answer. So before Beast Boy ran out the door he took the phone from his hands and answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was deep and could make any girl melt.

"Hello Nightwing." Answered the voice from the other end.

--

Ohhh, who could it be?!?!

Bruce

Kori.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back!

I would like to give HUGE thanks to…

**Torral 11, Scarlet 91, RavenSis, TAUT 13, Milk Mustache, SuPeR HyPeR cHiCk 101, Vballqueen 1792, Crimson Black, XxStarRobinxX.**

Special thanks to Torral 11, for her suggestions and help!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything jeez!

--

Recap:

"Hello Nightwing." Answered the voice from the other end.

--

"Hello Bruce" Nightwing answered back. He immediately took precautions and thought about what he wanted.

"I just wanted to inform you that Starfire and Raven or Kori and Rachel have successfully completed their training, and is ready to join back the team… that is, if you want them back. And I am holding Gotham's Charity Ball in Jump city this year, near the beach. Everything has been confirmed. So since the Ball is not even a week away, Kori, Rachel and I are going to stay with you guys for a few days. Is that alright?" Bruce's deep brass voice rang through the telephone. Nightwing thought for a while. Since now, he and Batgirl are just friends and Super Girl left with Super Man…

"Sure, you guys can stay here for a few days. And it's healthy for you to see Bat Girl again." Nightwing answered back. He started to pace in the training room listening to his old mentor.

"Alright, well, the girl's already have their dresses, and I believe that you guys have some regular clothes and tuxes?"

"Yes, everyone knows and will be informed that you will be staying here."

"Great, well we're coming over today later in the afternoon."

"Alright, bye"

"Good bye."

Nightwing sighed and walked into the common room. Everyone was busy with their original activity. BB and Cy were playing video games while yelling at each other, Batgirl was watching both of them play. He chuckled at this scene, and though 'Boy, this ought to be interesting week'

--

Later that afternoon.

-door bell rings-

Nightwing was sitting by the counter and quickly stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the door. Before Nightwing could reach for the door handle, the door swung open and in walked a goddess with red hair. She had piercing green eyes. Her hair was slightly curled at the end. She had side bangs with a little blonde ends on her hair. Her lips were pink and wore huge cheetah print sunglasses. She had on a band tee shirt with many accessories on her neck. She also had dark skinny jeans with gold flats. Her ears were pierced and wore Chanel earrings [They told her to blend in… and she was on her new sidekick id, which also was a communicator. She was texting so fast and not looking where she was going that when she looked up she was stunned.

The titans just stood there watching as everything went.

Next came a girl with long purple hair. She wore black skinny jeans with converses. Her shirt was also a band tee and her ears were pierced and hung with safety pins. Her hair also had highlights of black. She wore dark red lipstick and was holding her sidekick in on hand while her book in the other. She had on a stud belt with matching bracelets. She was literally a living goddess.

They both were paying no attention to any of the room. Apparently Starfire aka Kori went back to her texting. And Raven was multitasking. Bruce walked right behind the two girls with their suitcases. He looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Hello Bruce" Nightwing spoke up shaking his father's hand.

"Nightwing" Bruce greeted.

Slowly, Bruce walked over to the two girls and snatched their sidekicks and Raven aka Rachel's book. Both of their head shot up quicker than light.

"Hey" They both said in unison.

"This" He pointed to both of their sidekick's "is for emergencies and for times unlike these"

He placed Kori and Rachel's sidekick on the side counter along with her book. Kori immediately took her sidekick which even had her name engraved on it back. Bruce gave her a cold warning glare. She hesitated and placed it in her back pocket.

"Hello, I'm Kori Anders or as you guys remember me, Starfire. But, you guys can call me Kori" She announced as she stuck her hand out looking at Nightwing. He gently looked at her. 'Beautiful' he thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson or as you remember Robin.. err, Nightwing." A smile slowly crept on his face.

Kori moved on a stopped in front of Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" She screamed as she threw her hands around him.

"Star! Your English is.. well, actual English! And, you can call me Victor." As he released her he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Beast B-" Kori was immediately cut off when Beast Boy got to talk first.

"Kori, whoa, you've changed!" Kori merely smiled and replied.

"Well Beast Boy, you've certainly had some changes yourself too." She giggled as she moved on to bat girl. She didn't HATE this girl, she just really didn't..Like her.

"Hi, I'm Kori Anders" She again stuck out the hand for her to shake.

"Bat girl, nice of you to come back." Batgirl said as she gave her genuine smile.

Kori placed a smug on her face as her sidekick rang. She immediately went to the side and picked up the call. While she was busy Rachel was greeting the titans.

"Alright, unlike Kori, I'm not going to waste my time greeting each and everyone of you. I'm Rachel Roth or Raven. Just call me Rachel. And to get this greeting over with, Nightwing, hi long time no see, BB, hello you've defiantly grown, Cy, I missed you, and Bat girl, …goodbye." That was all she had to say before she walked to the guests room with her luggage.

"That's Rachel for you." Bruce replied as she walked toward all four titans. "Bat girl it's nice to see you again, I know you've been lonely since Super Girl left. I'm sorry." She smiled weakly and waved her hand. At that time Kori just got off the phone and flipped her sidekick and placed it in her back pocket.

"That was the associate of the Charity commission, they said that they wish to thank you for your commitment and that the yat will be ready waiting along the shore line for the party." Kori ended her little speech as she walked toward her bangs and picked it up. She ran past Nightwing but brushed against him a little. He flintched as she walked right past him. Down the hall you could hear her scream.

"Rachel, I'm not getting the window bed!"

--


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy the past couple of weeks.

Well here's your new chapter.

As promised.

Disclaimer: Don't sue because I don't own.

--

Recap:

"Rachel, I'm not getting the window bed!"

As the noon slowly came towards them, they decided that they were going to plan the Charity ball.

"So, this is like right by the beach near the Titan's Tower?" Nightwing asked for about the millionth time. He just couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull.

"Hmm, let me think about that. The last answer was a yes. The answer before that was a yes. I don't know. What do you think?!" Kori asked as you could see, she was getting really annoyed. But deep inside she found his wisdom very cute.

He just gently sighed and kept looking at the notebook she was writing in. As the others peered at the notes she was writing down, the alarm rang.

-Beep Beep-

Beast Boy was the first one to get to the computer screen. "Report!" yelled Nightwing as he stared at the screen waiting to see what surprises were waiting for them this time.

"Man, I really don't feel like there's anything big going to go on today. Do you think we could only take 3 people?" Cyborg asked Nightwing was he rubbed his head in strain.

"No, I think all heroes should go. INCLUDING GIRLS!" He emphasized as he was glaring towards Kori and Rachel.

They slowly peeled their attention away from what they were doing and looked at him. Gently giving a nod, they began to warm up their powers.

Batgirl dashed into the common room and looked around. "Who is it?" She asked curiously still looking around in confusion.

"Man, I'm going to fix up our wires and computer system when we get home. This is way too slow!" Cyborg complained as the computer was still searching.

"Finally dude, what has it been, like a decade?" Beast Boy whined as the computer screen pulled up plasmas and cinderblock.

"It's fine, as long as we get our job done, stop complaining." Nightwing ordered as he headed out to the garage to get his motorcycle. When he got there, he noticed something different. There were extra two bikes next to his. There was a shiny hot pink colored one with black lining on the side with a huge star on the wheels. And an exactly the same one with a raven bird on the side.

As he just stood there in the entrance of the garage, Kori and Rachel were not paying so much attention that they both bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I-" Kori stopped as she looked up and saw him grinning.

"It's okay star, um-" Nightwing was cut off as Rachel used her powers to seal a black light over his mouth. She took Kori's hand and ran into the garage. Nightwing pierced at the two girls.

"Sorry, can we talk when we get back to the tower? If we don't get to the mission, Bruce is going to get really mad." Kori stated as she started her engine. Rachel was silent this whole time. She couldn't get how she could still talk to a man who practically broke her into pieces and gave her away.

"Sure, we'll do dinner." She smiled and nodded as she raced out of the garage to catch up with the others. Rachel started her engine and looked at Nightwing with a pure disgust look on her face. Nightwing just still stood there and smiled a goofy smile at her. She slightly grinned, but barley and raced off with Kori.

--

Nightwing P.O.V.

While getting off his motorcycle, Nightwing looked around while spotting the rest of the team getting off their motor vehicles. Suddenly a terrible screech came from his right.

Whipping around he could spot Plasmas out of the fog. Right behind him was Cinderblock. He began to position himself.

Normal P.O.V.

"Titans G-" Nightwing was once again cut off by none other than Starfire.

"Alright Rae" She began. "Lets kick some major ass" Rachel just nodded and flew up in the air. As the Titans stared in shock, they were practically finished in a matter of minutes. With the kicking and the slamming, everything was just too fast to keep up with.

Batman on the other hand was leaning against a building watching as his apprentices do their work. He had done good. As the girls began to wrap up the battle, with a final kick, they flew down right on their motorcycles and signaled every one to go back to the tower. Every head turned towards Nightwing. He just gave every one a sharp nod and hopped on his own motorcycle.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Nightwing thought to himself as he rode back towards home. They were going to have a talk. A long night talk.

--

Tee hee. Any one want major fluff in the next chapter?

Just say so!

Please Read and Review.

Nightstar Grayson


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry, my computer crashed and I had to get it all fixed!

Uh.

Disclaimer: I don't own A THING!

--

Recap: "Whoa, what the hell was that?" Nightwing thought to himself as he rode back towards home. They were going to have a talk. A long night talk.

As he thought so, when everyone got home, Nightwing went straight to the roof. There she was, as beautiful as EVER. Sitting there silently hugging her legs while looking out into the horizon. Sunset. She hasn't changed on this part. He absolutely loved it.

Slowly he opened the roof door and walked on to the roof.

"So, you still watch the sunset everyday?" Nightwing asked while having a seat next to her.

"Yeah, old habits never change do they?" Kori stated. He just flashed a brilliant smile and looked back out into the horizon. There was it again, that moment of silence that killed the temptation on what to say next.

"Your fighting skill and technique was very impressive today." Nightwing shot at her out of nowhere. What was he thinking?!

'Your fighting skill and technique was very impressive today?' Who actually says that.

She just gently rolled her eyes and smiled. "But, yours is always better." She replied. What was she doing now? FLIRTING?! HA, she was supposed to NOT LIKE him.

He looked at her and touched her hand. She twitched a bit and then relaxed under his touch. Her head was slowly pulling away from the scenery and it met his mask. But, that wasn't enough. She pulled her hand away and looked out again. He sighed heavily. He knew what she was thinking.

"So, how've you been these years?" Nightwing asked touching the rim of his mask.

"Well, lets backtrack shall we? First, the 'love of my life' traded me and my best friend off to some two unworthy clorebags. Then, I worked for two hole years trying to get every single move down I could just to impress you when I come back. Afterwards, I realized that… I couldn't…" Kori looked down.

Nightwing looked at her in confusion. He really wanted a second chance in her life. "Why?"

"Because, I'm scared to bring back bad memories of pain, torture and the feeling of lost. A hole that would never be filled."

"I'll help you, fill that hole"

"And how would you do that?"

"I have my ways." Nightwing flirted as he began to lean in closer.

"Yeah, would you care to share?" She smiled while touching the rim of his mask.

He smiled. He had to trust her, it was a start. "How bout I show you instead?"

"I think that would be-" Before Kori could finish; her sidekick began to ring ferociously.

Kori groaned in frustration as she reached down to her back pocket and pulled her phone out. She was SO close. Almost centimeters away. And it just had to be ruined. As she quickly flipped her sidekick, there was a new text message.

New Text

Rachel Roth: Hey! Where are you? Dinner is ready.

Rachel Roth: Have you seen Nightwing anywhere?

As another small sigh came out of her mouth, she noticed that Nightwing was still standing in front of her trying to look anywhere but at her.

Putting away her sidekick she took Nightwing's hands and began to speak.

"Richard, dinner is ready, and everyone is waiting for us downstairs. I suggest you come quickly before all the pizza is gone." Kori giggled as she finished her sentence.

"You…called me Richard." He was completely caught off guard and Kori got to steal a quick kiss and a wink before she ran off to the main room laughing. She just LOVED teasing him like that.

"Yeah, run while you can! Cause I'm going to get you for that!" Richard yelled while running after her. Was she really falling for him? Or was it some sick joke. He was really in no mood to just think about junk like that. He began to run faster as he could hear her laugh across the hall.

Yet deep in the shadows, someone was watching them both slowly. He began to laugh bitterly as he was rubbing his hands together.

"Let the games begin"

--

Did you like it?! Please leave a Review! It would be greatly appreciated.

Who is the one in the shadows?

A. Red X

B. A guy/girl from Tamaran.

C. Slade

D. You say.


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh, sorry for taking so long

Ugh, sorry for taking so long!

My dad's visiting me now. 

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Recap:

"Let the games begin"

The day went on like any other, while Richard would always steal small glances at Kori. She knew he was admiring her from afar, but hey, she's a girl, she's gonna torture him.

Dinner, the titans had ordered pizza. One box with veggie pizza and the other two with pepperoni. 

"Dude, veggie pizza SOOO beats pepperoni!" Beast Boy screamed at the tin man that sat next to him. Yup, this was the daily routine. Batman glanced at Batgirl who just sat at her seat without a word. Before Cyborg could come up with any comeback, Bruce spoke.

"You okay Babs?" She looked up slowly meeting his concerned eyes. Batman already had a feeling what she was either thinking or wanted to say really bad but couldn't. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." Babs took a glance at Kori, who was texting some other person on her phone. At the corner of her eyes, one side she could see Rachel reading a royal red colored book. The other side was Richard who was totally oblivious from what was happening around her. Babs just stood up and walked out of the room.

Richard was suddenly set out of his trance and just happens to stand up when Kori did too. She flipped her sidekick back to normal and stuck it in her back pocket. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Kori went towards where the rooms were and went down the hall. She wanted to talk to Babs. While Richard went on the side hall towards Babs room.

While still walking, Kori bumped into someone without notice. Looking up she sees Red X standing before her.

"Hey cutie"

Babs went straight to her room and lay on her bed. She was leaving with Bruce after dinner. She still had feelings for Richard, but obviously he's not interested in her. Too bad. She sighed silently. 

Hearing a gentle knock on her door, she got up slowly. Opening the door shows Richard. Her heart pounded.

"Hey are you okay, you seem down." Richard said as he leaned on the door side.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'm not gonna lie to you but… I still… have feelings for you…" Babs spilled it all out. Boy, did she feel better.

Richard stared at her. Not like he was surprised, he knew. Shaking his head, he walked towards her and hugged her gently. "I know, but I'm in love with Kori, and I thought we were buddies." He replied still holding her.

"You know love is a strong word." Richard immediately let go and looked down at her.

"I know, and I'm absolutely positive that I love her. I would literally do ANYTHING for her. The only thing I regret is hurting her."

"Alright then, I understand." Babs looked down and headed towards her room. He was about to grab her arm to make her feel better since she was leaving in about 15 minutes. Goodbyes were never good. But, suddenly a piercing scream filled the tower.

"Oh no, that sounds like Kori!" Babs said, sounding a bit sarcastic. She thought that Kori hated her so as logic, she hated her back. Of course, Richard couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic but just pushed it away.

"I got to go find her! She's in danger, and might get hurt." Richard yelled as he went towards the scream. Babs followed right behind him while he took out his communicator trying to contact her. When she got there, Rachel was floating with the black aura surrounding her hands, while Beast Boy was a rhino, Cyborg had his cannon out and Batman had his gadgets out. Then, in the center of everyone was Kori, on the floor and right above her was… Red X.

"Get away from her!" Richard yelled as he took out his bow staff and was in his fighting position. Kori turned her head and saw Richard standing there ready to fight. Ready to fight for her.

"How bout another time cutie? You'll see me sooner than you think" With enough said, Red X disappeared into thin air.

"What were you doing?" asked Rachel as she floated down to the ground.

"Yeah little lady, we don't want you to get hurt. Are you okay?" Cyborg questioned.

Everyone was pressuring her with tons of questions. Did they HAVE TO make her feel so childish?

"Well I was on my way to see if Babs was okay…" Kori said in a whisper.

"What?" Questioned the other red head standing behind Richard and was leaning on a wall looking at her with shocking eyes.

"Well, you looked sad so I wanted to, you know help…"

"Oh, I thought you hated me." Babs felt guilty for thinking that. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Alright people, lets let them two have some private time alone." Batman said as he looked over at the pair. Babs and him exchanged smiles.

"Oh, and Babs once your done, it's time to go." He said finally after he got everyone cleared out.

Richard of course, took a glass cup and sticks it to the door to the hall. He could hear everything almost clearly.

"No, I don't hate you. I actually admire you. But, at first, I guess I did get jealous…" Kori admitted as she got up from the ground and leaned on the same wall as Babs.

"No, it's my fault, I knew you and Nightwing had something going on. And, I shouldn't have interfered. I'm sorry." Babs confessed. Looking over at Kori she grinned.

Seeing Babs grin of course she grinned too. Those grinning turned into small giggles.

"So, friends?" Babs asked as she stuck out her hand.

"Friends." Kori said while opening her arms for a hug. Babs of course couldn't resist so she took it. Moments like these were the ones that made it all worth wild.

"So you have a phone number, we could probably get together some time and go shopping!" Kori asked as she took out her phone from her back pocket and flipped her screen open.

"Yeah, my phone number is…"

As the two girls swapped numbers they walked into the OPS room laughing. All the titans took it as a good sign and smile. But they heard a particular thump and both girls looked to their right. There was Richard on the ground with a cup in his hand.

"NIGHTWING! We're you eavesdropping on our conversation!?" Babs asked shocked in a very sarcastic way.

"Umm…"

"Richard, your such a snitch!" Kori commented as she walked over to the couch.

"Yeah, and you know it!" as he followed Kori and grapped her by the waist and flipped her on the couch.

Babs just shook her head and walked towards Bruce.

"Dude! Your name is Richard!?" Beast Boy asked and laughed at the same time. Cyborg just smack him over the head. Suddenly Kori's phone rang "new message". She checks it.

New message.

Rachel

"So, I'm guessing that you and Bat girl are friends now?" 

Reply:

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. We've compromised and apologized."

Rachel looked over at her and smiled. Kori winked back.

Richard grabbed Koori's phone and threw it somewhere near the big window.

"Hey, that was my baby!"

"Well, not now!" While Richard grabbed Kori and shoved her on his lap and just sat on the couch. Kori gave an unwilling pout.

"So, you ready to go Bat girl?" Bruce asked 

"Yeah, just let me go pack."

Bruce nodded and waited patiently.

Sorry, that I kept changing the names of the people.

It's just that I thought only Kori would have called Nightwing 'Richard' and the other titans would call him 'Nightwing.

So in the next chapter I'm gonna use their real names.

Read and Review.

P.S. any suggestions on what you wanna happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry took me forever to update this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Goodbyes are always hard. It was Batgirl's turn to say bye. Kori was tearing up; she really wished she could stay longer.

"Bye Barbra, remember stay in touch and text me." Kori stuttered as she whipped her tears.

"Don't worry, I will." Barbra replied as she hugged her new friend. "And you and Richard must come and visit and I'm sorry for all of the nonsense I've caused."

"It's okay really, but I'm glad you stopped by." Kori said as she released her. Babs moved on to Richard.

"Look Rich, I'm sorry, I guess I just couldn't let go of our past." Babs hugged him and let go quickly. She picked up her bags and followed Alfred out to the limo.

The rest of the titans were just standing around looking as the great 'BAT' leave.

Richard slipped a hand across Kori's waist. She quickly took notice of that and took his hands and placed it down next to his leg, then walked off. Richard was caught off guard by that but followed her until she stopped in her room.

"Kori, are you okay?" He asked as he followed her into her chamber.

"Yeah, Babs just texted me." She said as she smiled and texted back.

"Well you kinda just flung my hand off of you right there. What was that all about?" Rich asked as he sat on her bed looking up at the girl texting like mad.

"Well, technically you shouldn't be doing that to your 'friend' now should you." Richard just laughed and looked away. She still didn't really get the flirting thing down. It was cute.

"Look Kori, I love you more than anything in this world. I would do anything for you. Jump in front of a bullet, Jump off of Niargra Falls, or even Jump off of Titans Tower just for you. And I know I've made mistakes in my life but I'm sorry that I hurt you." He wasn't nearly done. As he peered from the corner of his eye he could see her putting down her cell and linking her eyes to his.

"Richard I-"

"And, I want you back so bad. I want to protect you, I want to wake up and see your shining smile, I want to start a family and grow old with you. You're the only one I want in my life. Please, Kori." She could swear she saw a tear come rolling down his face.

Kori slowly walked over to him and bent down. Taking his face in her hands, she looked into his mask and took it off slowly. Underneath were the most pure of all blue colored eyes. She was immediately memorized by them.



"I love you too Richard." And with that, the two of them shared their kiss that they've been waiting for forever.

"This feels so right." Richard said as he entangled their two hands together.

"I know." Kori replied as her phone went crazy with text, she left her boyfriend's side and threw the darn thing against the wall.

"I thought you said that was your baby." Richard said in shock.

"Don't worry, your more important right now." She said as she pressed her lips against Rich's.

The next thing they heard were three other titans clapping and cheering for them at the door. And the plus side was the Rachel and Gar were holding hands.

Kori walked over to Rachel, "So you decided to forgive him?" She asked questionably as she leaned against the door with Richard behind her hold her waist.

"Yeah, I figure if not now, then never, so I did it." Rachel giggled as she wrapped her arms around Gar.

"Well now that we're all happy, why don't we just go and celebrate." Cyborg announced.

"Sounds wonderful." Kori gleamed.

Well, this was just a quick update on when rich and kori make up.

But don't worry, red X and slade will come out again next chapter.

Oh and this is a little reminders to the haters : Your pathetic. First off these stories were made for people who enjoy writing them and reading them. You just don't have enough of a life to actually do something that's worthy to yourself so you decide to bring others down. Good job. Cuz it isn't working. So save your breath. :

Read and Review.


End file.
